baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Odesseiron
Edwin Odesseiron is a lawful evil human conjurer and a potential companion. Edwin and Viconia are the two non-game canonal companions. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Edwin is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate Chapter 2. You can acquire him on a bridge at Nashkel near the Belching Dragon Tavern. He asks you to help him find and kill the witch Dynaheir, another potential companion. Normally it isn't possible to have both Edwin and Dynaheir in the same party because the player character has to choose a side between Edwin and Dynaheir & Minsc, if the party brought him as well. A workaround for this problem is that the party can acquire Edwin after saving Dynaheir from the Gnoll Stronghold. At this point there'll be an option to take him along and Edwin says he will keep an eye on her. Quests *Edwin and Dynaheir (You must complete this quest within time limit) *Rescuing Dynaheir – will want to kill Dynaheir upon rescuing. Relationships *Ajantis Ilvastarr will eventually attack any of the evil party members, but you can call him off by controlling him to do something else *Dynaheir - Conflict *Neera - They can't be in the same team Gameplay In BG1 his family amulet which can't be removed gives him an additional spell per spell level in addition to his conjurer specialization which gives him another spell per level with the penalty of not getting divination spells, the increased XP cap of TotSC lets he cast up to three level 5 spells. He has the second highest intelligence among other companions. His constitution score of 16 grants him an additional adjustment of + 2 hp per level which is the maximum for non-warrior classes. He is one of the best wizard companions in game, rivaled only by Baeloth. A trick to use him is to equip him with two Rings of Wizardry so he's capable of casting 20 magic missiles per day at level 9. This however, is not possible in enhanced edition of the game because you can only wear one Ring of Wizardry. * Enhanced Edition note: Companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Edwin is available from Chapter 8. You'll see him storming east of the army camp at Coast Way Crossing, angrily mumbling about Caelar, you can convince him to join the party once he sees that you share the same goal. Related quests Edwin wants to you to kill Vichand, a fellow red wizard of Thay who joined the crusade. Vichand can be found in crusader camp at Boareskyr Bridge, kill him before the end of Chapter 9 and Edwin will reward you with a Robe of Red Flames, which can be imported into BG2EE. Relationships * Dynaheir - They can't be in the same party * Minsc - They can't be in the same party * Neera - They can't be in the same party In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Edwin is available from Chapter 1. He can be recruited in Mae'var's Guildhall during Find proof of Mae'var's Treachery, a part of thief stronghold quest. Related quests * Find Proof of Mae'Var's Treachery * Find the Nether Scroll for Edwin (There's a timer for this quest) Relationships * Minsc - Conflicts * Valygar Corthala - Conflicts * Neera - They can't be in the same party Gameplay His family amulet now gives him two additional spells per level instead of one in BG1, the total bonus for him would be three extra spells per spell level as he's also a conjurer. His intelligence score of 18 makes him the only companion able to gain level 9 spell slots with no need of intelligence boost. His only drawback is not accessing to divination spells which is a minor issue for the game offers plenty of other ways of casting True Sight. Considering the overall powerness of the mage spell pool, especially some "law-defining" spells like Improved Alacrity, Time Stop, Chain Contingency, Project Image, Improved Haste, Protection from Magical Weapons, his unique +3 spells/level pushes him to a much higher ground once high level spell slots are unlocked while others are inevitably restricted by the limited numbers of castings. Edwin in BG2 is literally one of the, if not "the", most powerful companions in game. He's very overpowered. In-game biography Quotes Dialogues External links Category:Baldur's Gate II companions Category:Humans Category:Athkatla Category:Companions Category:Baldur's Gate: EE companions Category:Baldur's Gate: SoD companions Category:Baldur's Gate companions